Once There Was The Sun
by hippieofthesea
Summary: Grell has always been the one to do things without a single thought on the consequences. Sometimes things happen for a reason to get someone to see how bad the consequence can be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clicking of heels made their way down the empty hallway as the sun set. William left the door open finishing the last of his massive pile of paperwork for the day. The clicking got closer making his eyebrow twitch not wanting to deal with his subordinate. He looked up just in time to see the redhead leaning up against the door.

"William, may I have a small word before you go? I really want to discuss this assignment with you."

He sighed laying his pen down marking the last page. He picked up his pile looking at Grell with nothing but a frown.

"I really would like to go home soon. Unlike you; I have been working as of six in the morning. Make it quick. I will only give you the time it takes me to turn these in."

Grell gave a light nod flashing her pointed teeth. She moved out of his way allowing him to exit the office. William moved out the door quickly hurrying to his destination.

"Well William, this assignment wasn't given to me until I arrived this morning. I honestly had plans to go out with Eric and Alan tonight. Can't you just have someone else go with Ronnie?"

He stopped his speed walking, turning to meet his acidic eyes to hers. She flashed her sweetest smile, giving one of her flirtatious winks. He sighed placing his papers where they needed to be turned in.

"Look Sutcliff, I gave you that assignment for a reason. You have had that boy at your hip since he graduated Academy. He's your pupil, help him with this assignment. It's simple, go grab six souls, fill out the paperwork and turn it in."

Grell frowned running her bright, painted nails over his shoulders.

"Come on William...I just want to enjoy myself. I'm a young lady with no one to hold me at night."

William watched her hands running down his chest wrapping her slender fingers around his tie. She pulled him down bringing his face close to hers, having the tip of their noses almost touch.

"Please let go of me Sutcliff. They're supposed to die at nine thirty. You'll have plenty of time to fill out the paperwork and still go drinking like I know you do."

"William darling, you know I only drink wine now. I haven't touch hard liquor since we graduated. I would just like to unwind from such a hard day in the human realm. "

William gave a cool grin making her face loose its smile.

"Have you really let go of those bad habits Grell? Or are you still smoking the way you did after each collection?"

She glared him down before changing back to a sweet smile. She pressed her nose to his testing his physical boundaries reading those cold green eyes staring into her very being. A shiver ran down her body bring her face closer to his having her lips hovering over his.

William knew this game too well. She would get physically close to him; but once he had a move towards her, she'd back away shy and quietly. He decided to show he was not afraid of touching as she believed it to be so. He leaned forward capturing her lips. She froze feeling her whole body heat up from his kiss. She jumped away quickly with her face matching her hair.

"Mister Spears, I'm not just some tramp you may just lay your lips on! I'm a lady with dignity and so much more to offer than just my body."

William stared at her unfazed by the whole thing.

"I could've sworn you wanted to kiss me. Honestly Sutcliff make up your mind on how you feel about people. It makes your emotions seems fickle and not worth anyone's time."

Grell's stood still with her mouth open. Her chest tightened knowing he must've thought of her as something that was passed around the office. In truth she only had a selective few lover before. She quickly turned her heel walking towards the stairs. Ronald waited in the main lobby of collections drinking some coffee waiting on his mentor. Grell hurried down the steps almost knocking into him. He caught her arm noticing the small tears forming while she chewed her bottom lip.

"Wow, where do you think you're going? Hey... why are you crying? Did someone mess with you Grell? I'll beat their face in, I promise."

He puffed up his chest smacking one fist into another. She shook her head cleaning herself up, trying not to touch her mascara.

"It's fine Ronnie. I just got a bit upset that's all. You're big sister's tougher than that. Now, let's hurry up and go get those souls. Maybe you could go with me to meet up with Eric and Alan for a drink?"

Ronald scanned her face for any sign of real hurt. He nodded slowly pulling her into his arms rubbing her back.

"I got a date tonight but I'm sure she'll understand being there for my sister is more important."

She smiled hugging him tightly, squeezing him with all her might. He chuckled patting her shoulder walking her out of the office doors. Grell held onto his arm knowing she would be okay as long as her favorite trouble maker was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ronald swung his legs over the edge of the rooftop as Grell applied her make-up to touch up the mess that was made. She glanced back at her junior giving a faint smile.

"Not much longer Ronnie. Just another half hour and they'll be as dead as dust. Thank you for take the offer to join me for a small drink after this."

Ronald laid back looking up at the night sky.

"You know I can refuse a free drink from a lovely lady. I told Melissa about it and she didn't take it well. It's okay though, I didn't want to waste the money on her anyway."

He gave her a small wink looking back up at the stars. She pulled her coat up, buttoning it as the wind began to pick up. He jumped up looking at the small group of people by the bridge. A shiver ran down his spine thinking of the freezing water that awaited them.

"Can't we just, you know... borrow William's scythe for this assignment? I don't wanna get sick and have him complain about missing work again."

Grell looked at the young men laughing as the swallowed the burning liquor down without a signal reaction to the taste. She walked to him slowly, being careful not to slip or fall. She leaned her head against his should pushing her hip out.

"It's not our fault that they decided to get completely drunk and take a swim. We just have to wait until they jump in and stop moving. I know it's hard for you Ronnie but if you'd like you; can borrow my scythe to just stab them."

He frowned remembering how the water blurred his vision as he struggled to resurface. The feeling of his breath stopping as his lungs filled with water. Grell saw his eyes scanning the water knowing he was replaying the moment in his head.

"Ronnie my sweet, don't get too upset over this little assignment. I mean at first I was like that with hateful people murdering for their self imposed social justice. I know it's not easy giving people the same death we had... you never know who you'll end up seeing in your department later on."

He turned his head looking towards her, his hand squeezing hers tightly. Her eyes softened taking his hand into her own.

"I'll be right behind you no matter what. What kind of a lady would I be leaving you all alone for this kind of job?"

He held her waist jumping down off of the roof. She gasped in surprise as the landed perfectly on the cobblestone road. He moved his arm away as he summoned his scythe. He gripped it tightly in his hands. The men laughing as teasing each other as the stripped of all their clothing. He moved closer to them staying cloaked in the form unseen by human kind.

The men stumbled onto the edge of the bridge. The looked down wobbling as they laughed hugging their naked bodies to each other. Grell cloaked herself as well, staying close to Ronald.

"Do you think it'll be a quick death darling? We can make sure it goes buy quickly if you want it to be over with faster?"

Ronald stopped moving turning his knuckles white from his grip of the scythe. The first two men jumped off pulling one other with them. The others laughed jumping in after them. Grell walked along the bank watching them splash and hold each other underwater. Ronald followed behind her never lifting his eyes off of them.

"Grell... may I use your scythe after all? I don't think I'll be able to reach them with my own scythe."

She moved aside handing her scythe to him. He took it from her bowing his head for a short moment. He looked over seeing the first of the men begin to panic. He splashed trying to keep afloat as the others laughed. He began to yell for help as best he could, his head sinking lower with each flail.

Ronald's chest tightened, breath quickening. His hands holding both scythes began to shake violently. Grell turned him around running her hand down his back.

"Ronald don't push yourself! Here, give me my scythe back and I'll finish up the assignment. You need to relax and calm down."

He looked at her trying to focus as his whole body felt cold. She picked up his head having their eyes meet. He was looking directly at her yet, no response came from him. She pulled the chainsaw from his hand walking to the edge of the bridge. The young man glanced in her direction one final time before his head sank underneath the water.

His soul busted forth out of the water as the blades managed to scratch the collarbone. The life of a young abused young man played before her. She sighed seeing him giving up a healthy chance at change to only fall victim to favorite the drink.

Ronald looked over his shoulder seeing the bright, familiar light. He saw the first time this man took a drink of whiskey. He looked over at his mentor as she watched the others begin to notice the heaviness in their bodies. Ronald moved closer to the edge at a steady crawl. The engine roared with its swing, hitting two of the other men. They floated asleep inhaling water. The other souls soared as well, revealing their tales.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grell stood in the break room of the collection building, twirling her spoon in her hand. She waited patiently for the coffee machine to finish up the pot it was brewing.

Eric Slingby smiled walking in, making sure to not make a sound. He slammed his fist down onto the counter making her jump.

"Where were you last night Red?!"

She jumped up, letting out a small squeal. She pressed her hand against her chest to calm herself before slapping his broad shoulder.

"Eric you moron! It's not polite to scare a lady half to death!"

He letting out one hid genuine laughs rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Oh come now. You know I love to scare ya. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the pub with me and Alan?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed the coffee pot.

"I'm unfortunately still working from the night shift that was supposed end to meet you. Ronnie and I had a pretty tough night."

She grabbed the cream and sugar, mixing it together for her taste. She stepped out of the way to allow him to get some of his own.

"So, what made you're night so rough? Did the souls get violent or something?"

"No dear. The six people to die were to die in the water. You know how Ronnie can get with deaths involving drowning."

She sighed taking a sip from her heart covered mug. He shook his head snorting at the idea.

"That lad needs to realise how much that can't effect us anymore. You need to let the boy know that Grell."

His hand touched her cheek, making her look up into his eyes.

"You're strong, brilliant, and a damn good teacher. You just need to let him learn that our death will eventually become nothing but a dream. Don't you remember doing the same things when I taught ya?"

The pink came to her cheeks as she kept her gaze with his. His low, caring tone made her feel like she was in academy again.

"Thank you for that Eric. I got lucky to end up with you as my mentor. Anyone would be."

He chuckled letting go of her. The obvious attraction is was still there between them but it could not happen. He had Alan at his side; Grell was chasing after William.

He nudged her lightly, making his way to the door.

"Don't worry Grell. You know what you're doing. I know you'll take care of that boy like he was your own blood."

She smiled brightly as he walked out of the break room. A flash of blond and back hair caught her attention, turning her gaze towards it. Ronald waved at her, fixing the crooked tie on his person.

"Is that coffee fresh? Smells amazing; thanks Grell!"

He inhaled the scent of the strong brew before him. She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Of course Ronnie dear. We've been up too long to not have something like this right now. I left the paperwork on Will's desk so you can go home."

He smiled grabbing one of the disposable cups in the cabinet.

"Sounds good to me. You should go home too. I know you have a certain someone waiting for you."

"You're right. I need to hurry home before she starts to destroy any of my furniture."

She leaned over, kissing the crown of his head.

"I'll see you later Ronald. Have a pleasant day."

The door cracked open of the one bedroom flat. Meowing could be heard from the living room.

"I'm so sorry darling. Have you been waiting here for mummy this whole time?"

The white, fluffy Persian got up from her personalised pillow meowing more. She stretched out her paws feeling the sleepiness of a good night's rest.

Grell hung her coat and purse, kicking of her heels. The relief in her sigh could be felt down to the soles of her feet.

"Come on my sweet Cleo. I bet you're starving just like your mum."

Cleo followed her in an almost prance into the kitchen. She watches at her mother prepared chicken breasts for both of them.

After their meals were eaten and the dishes were washed; Grell set up her bath lined with rose petals and lavender. She sank into the warm letting the tension in her muscles disappear.

Her eyes closed filling her thoughts with the dirty blonde, former mentor. The image of his large hands on hers made her skin tingle. His hands moving along her forearms. He kissed sweetly at first, before deepening it. His tongue caressing the bottom lip. One hand gripping her lower back.

Her eyes snapped open. The feeling of throbbing in between her legs make her shake. The last time she had anything like this was months ago.

She reached between her legs to barely touch her organ. She gasped having it so sensitive to the touch. She pumped it slowly, letting out an airy breath. Her fingers gripped her cock more firmly; stroking it at a nice and slow pace. Small gasps escaped her lips. The tip of her nails dragged along her shaft.

She lowered her head into the water. Crimson locks expanding along the sides of the tub. The ability of not needing air came really handy for moments like this.

'Why do I have to still think of him like this? Do I really feel that desperate for love that I go for someone who shows me kindness?'

The sinking feeling of her heart wasn't helping in the slightest. If only there was a way to sooth her aching heart from all of the abuse she kept putting it through. She kept her hand on her cock, playing with the head.

Once out of the tub and dressed in her favourite night gown; she sat at her vanity combing her hair. Despite the obvious hatred for most of her physical form, she loved her hair. It was only thing to calm her from the rest of her body.

Cleo jumped onto the counter, tapping the powder with her paws.

"Cleopatra no! Don't get into mummy's make-up. It's expensive and hard to have delivered."

She moved the fluff ball onto the bed next to her. Cleo just stared keeping her elegant pose. Grell went back to combing that last bit of knots.

She made her way back into the kitchen for a glass of her favourite Merlot. She cuddled with Cleo on the cardinal couch. She looked up at the clock thinking of sleeping or staying up for the rest of the day. They thoughts of Eric Slingsby filled her head as she drank her wine; reading one of her adult novels.


End file.
